marrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Imprisoned Seer
The Imprisoned Seer is one of the six bosses in Marrow. Description The Imprisoned Seer is the boss of the Malignancy. It can only be reached after the player has defeated all three Emissaries throughout the map and retrieved all three of its eyes, (Left, Right, and Middle respectively.) After all three eyes have been gathered, the player must bring them to the Seer's Hut after which the floor will disappear and Daniel will fall into an enormous pit that the player must traverse before reaching the Seer. The Seer itself cannot be damaged by magical or physical attacks. Attempting to attack the Seer will cause the damage to Backlash and harm the player, much like the Lumen Caster's shield or the core of Olnok's Eyes. The imprisoned Seer does not move and will only shoot projectiles. Marrow continuously drips from its body, infinitely spawning Critters, Sentient Marrow and Pathfinders to attack the player. Besides, few Taken also spawned time by time. The Imprisoned Seer fires six verities of projectiles. Its Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Purple projectiles must be deflected with the appropriate note on the Resonant Orb, but it will very rarely fire large blue projectiles that can only be deflected with physical attacks, much like The Cloven. After defeating the Imprisoned Seer, the player will be rewarded with the Tendril Sword Strategy The Imprisoned Seer can be difficult due to its infinitely spawning enemies constantly interrupting Daniel as he tries to reflect the Seer's projectiles. There are two platforms on which the player can stand in the Seer's arena. The player must stand on the highest one in order to attack the Seer, and it is additionally completely safe from the hoards of Sentient Marrow and Critters spawned by the Seer. The best tactic for fighting the Seer is to ignore the Sentient Marrow and Critters entirely and attempt to focus entirely upon reflecting the projectiles. The player should kill Pathfinders and Takens as they appear and quickly return to the topmost platform. Before the fight, the player should familiarize themselves with all the notes of the resonant orb and be able to quickly match them, as the Seer's projectiles leave little time for the player to react. Lore "Blinded, maimed, buried and surrounded by the fleshy mound created by the soiled bodies of the Marrow cancer. His eyes have been taken to the fringes, guarded by those dear sweet Emissaries. That shameful crime I helped produce is caught in the deepest place it could be brought, now haunted over by those few selfless minds left behind. This should be enough, but it won't be. Instead I must bury all of it, tower the earth above this valley and envelop all beneath a mountain of dirt. Will it be enough? Men are prone to dig. My hope that the terror of Frederic's wake will be enough to ward off any curiosity, before any travel further below. Curiosity has ruled me, and now may have doomed us all, if my measures are not enough to silence these beacons."©official lore Notes * Two creatures resembling the Imprisoned Seer reside within the Red Tower, presumably free and not imprisoned. Both lie atop stone slabs and upon reaching the end of the room, one will sit up straight, and disappear when the player leaves the room. * The Imprisoned Seer's theme is ''Imprisoned Seer: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATtc2U2dGSI Category:Bosses Category:Enemies